Incidents & Infants
by mama macie
Summary: Austin has to get a job to pay Ally back. What happens when his job follows him everywhere? Sucky summary, I know, but please read the story. It's my first fanfic! Auslly and T.Rez (Trish and Dez)


**Chapter One **

It was an ordinarily noisy day at Sonic Boom. Austin and Dez were busy playing music hockey with various instruments and Ally was helping some customers. Trish was lounging over by the piano as she had recently gotten fired from her job at Dana's Daycare, which she had started (and ended) only one hour ago. After helping the customers, Ally rushed over to stop Austin and Dez.

"I thought I told you guys not to play hockey with the instruments?" Ally reprimanded. "After you broke a flute and almost killed yourselves I'd have thought you would get the idea!" she finished, then started picking up the instruments and putting them where they belonged in the store.

"Well, Ally, if it makes you feel any better, we didn't break a flute this time." Austin said proudly. Ally turned from the shelf she was at and looked at him, shocked. "But you **always** break an in-"she stared, before she got cut off by Dez. "We broke a viola instead!" is what he said, smirking. Ally narrowed her eyes, yet in spite of herself, she chuckled at his silliness. Ally's laughter was contagious, because soon enough, Austin, Dez, and Trish started laughing. Between laughs, Trish managed to get out, "He's just a _DEZaster_ waiting to happen!" which made them all start laughing even harder. Still chuckling, Ally walked over to the broken viola and took it away from Dez.

"You know, the more instruments you two break means the more you will have to pay me? So far, you're at about $1,550, and that's not including this viola. Austin, you really have to at least help Dez pay me back."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Austin said, his voice filled with worry. Where was he even going to start getting that much money? "We couldn't have broken that much money worth of instruments, have we?"

"Well Austin," Trish started, "Ally has mentioned to me every single day since she met you two that you and Dez have broken some kind of instrument one day or another, and that 'Austin and Dez are going to have to pay me back for fixing this broken instrument' or she'll say 'Austin and Dez broke **this!**' So, to answer your question, yes, I do think that you guys have broken that much money in instruments." Trish finished, examining her nails.

"So, does that mean that I'm going to have to get a job?" Austin asked. He didn't want to have a job besides being famous, and to him that was hard enough.

"Yeah, Austin, you're going to have to get a job." Trish replied to Austin. Austin looked over at Dez then to Ally, with wide eyes. After being told by the Queen of Termination that he would have to get a job, he was very shocked. Where in the world would he get a job?

~•~•~

"I know where you can get a job," Dez said to Austin later that day as the two were walking home. "They just fired Trish today, so I knew that they had a spot open for someone like you who needed a job!"

Austin thought for a moment. Where had Trish gotten fired from this time? He dug deep into his thoughts and back to when Trish was telling the team about her new job and how high the pay was, only to come back an hour later stating that she had been fired. Then, only one word has stuck in his mind. Babies. Drooling babies. "Dez, I can't work with a bunch of little rascals running around the place, pooping, making noises, etcetera. Plus, little kids are really annoying. I'm not going to apply there, but thanks for suggesting it to me." Austin said, relieved that by the next day someone else would have the job and he wouldn't even have to consider applying for the job at the daycare. He run a hand through his hair and looked at Dez, who hadn't responded to him yet. Dez had started sweating and was playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Um, Austin," Dez started, "You should have told me that you didn't like little kids before I had Trish get the job for you. Ms. Dana said that you're starting tomorrow." Before Austin could even respond to Dez, his ginger-headed friend looked up and pointed at the houses. "Oh, look, we're home! See ya, Austin!" He said, and then ran inside, out of Austin's grasp.

~•~•~

A/N: Sorry if the story is really crappy guys. This is my first fanfic, so I know for a fact that all the characters are probably way out of character. Hopefully I can fix that in the next few chapters, and I hope my writing will improve. Please write a review!

I love you all,

THE DINOSAUR


End file.
